


(PODFIC) Life Lived As Bell's Theorem by Mrs Hamill

by AvidReaderLady



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e06 Trinity, Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: J.S. Bell showed that if you break up a molecule and change the spin of one electron, the spin of the other electrons originally joined will immediately change too, no matter where they are.-- Bell's Theorem, via Scott AdamsThe John and Rodney show move to Toronto and raise a child together.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life Lived as Bell's Theorem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035008) by [MrsHamill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill). 



Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c3145y0o7qyqlbd/Life_Lived_as_Bells_Theorem_Chapter_One.mp3)


	2. Chapter Two

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9m301rj9doertuc/Life_Lived_As_Bells_Theorem_Chapter_Two.mp3)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.S. Bell showed that if you break up a molecule and change the spin of one electron, the spin of the other electrons originally joined will immediately change too, no matter where they are.  
> \-- Bell's Theorem, via Scott Adams
> 
> The John and Rodney show move to Toronto and raise a child together.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hbylxgw64v4lhu7/Life_Lived_as_Bells_Theorum_Chapter_Three.mp3)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.S. Bell showed that if you break up a molecule and change the spin of one electron, the spin of the other electrons originally joined will immediately change too, no matter where they are.  
> \-- Bell's Theorem, via Scott Adams
> 
> The John and Rodney show move to Toronto and raise a child together.

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3dz51iv934rjnek/Life_Lived_as_Bells_Theorum_Chapter_Four.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strauss Piano Solo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3lid40q2ew


	5. Chapter Five

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cosgn7wnzq3kv02/Life_Lived_as_Bells_Theorem_Chapter_Five.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Rynos Theme" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/ 
> 
> Sound Effects:
> 
> Knocking On Door  
> About: Sound of someone knocking on a door. knock on door sound effect was requested by annah. thanks annah for the request. 3 knocks followed by 2 more knocks.
> 
> Phone Ringing  
> About: Sound of a phone ringing, or telephone ringing off the hook sound.  
> Uploaded: 07.21.10 | License: Attribution 3.0 | Recorded by acclivity | File Size: 3.19 MB | Downloads: 162448
> 
> Original Cover Art by Avid Reader Lady


End file.
